


Morning Revelations

by HolyNyx



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyNyx/pseuds/HolyNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda wakes up to soft kisses being trailed across her collar bone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Mirandy Week. Day 6. Contented.

Miranda wakes up to soft kisses being trailed across her collar bone.

Kisses that softly make their way up her neck to give a playful nip to her chin, and finally those lips meet hers. It’s soft, sensual, and sleepy. A tongue barely grazing her lower lip. It’s one of those lazy morning kisses that could go on and on and on.

This is her favorite part of the day, waking up with her wife lying in her arms. There’s just something about the way the soft morning glow of the sun reflecting off of Andrea’s skin that gives her an almost ethereal appearance. She falls in love all over again every time that she wakes up like this. Andrea’s hair is always mussed up, her makeup is non-existent, and the golden flakes in her brown eyes always shine brighter. And that’s the first thing that Miranda sees when she finally opens her own eyes.

She sleepily gazes up at sparkling brown eyes that are filled with love and wonder, and something else. Something that is making Andrea vibrate with a quiet energy. Miranda’s breath hitches in her throat at the beauty of it all.

“Good morning.” Andrea whispered against Miranda’s mouth.

Miranda sighs quietly and brings her hand up to lightly trace her fingertips against Andrea’s cheek and intertwines her fingers through silky strands of chestnut brown hair.

“Morning sweetheart.” She mumbled. Sleep still fogging her brain, she closes her eyes again, content to rest a little while longer with her wife practically lying on top of her. She hears Andrea giggle under her breath and opens one eye to see what’s so funny.

“What are you laughing at?” Miranda breathed out, keeping her voice quiet. She doesn't want anything to disrupt the peacefulness that’s currently surrounding them.

Andrea just gives her a full blown grin that lights up her face. The same smile that always manages to melt her heart and send gentle tingles along her spine.

“Nothing. I’m just happy.” Andrea said softly.

Miranda arches an eyebrow. “Is that right?”

“Oh yes. I've never been happier.”

There’s something mysterious about the way Andrea said that and it instantly makes Miranda curious.

“Do tell. You know just how much I love waiting.” Miranda purrs and feels Andrea shiver against her.

She waits for Andrea to tell her but quickly becomes confused when all she gets is a gentle loving smile. Andrea leans over Miranda to reach under the pillow for something and whatever Andrea grabbed is concealed by her hands and the sheets that are cocooned around them.

Miranda furrows her brows. “What are you doing?”

“Sit up against the head board.” Andrea commanded gently.

“What?”

“Just do it.” She laughed.

“Okay, okay.” Miranda mumbled under her breath. When she was sitting upright with her back up against the headboard, Andrea moves so that she is straddling her lap. Miranda automatically brings her hands up to rest on Andrea’s hips. She gives them a playful squeeze making Andrea giggle quietly.

“So, now can you tell me?” It comes out a little whiny, which only seems to amuse Andrea further.

“I wanted to surprise you.”

Miranda becomes even more confused but feels her heart start to beat faster, anticipation suddenly flowing throughout her body. “Surprise me then.” Her voice was shaking.

Andrea kisses her sweetly in reassurance and then brings her hand that was hidden behind her back in between their bodies to display the object that she was concealing. What Miranda sees makes her heart skip a beat. She holds her breath, not quite believing what she is looking at. She brings her gaze back up to Andrea’s face, who is smiling softly at her with tears glistening in her eyes.

“It worked?” Miranda choked out. Her throat constricts and tears well up in her eyes.

Andrea gives a shaky laugh. “Yes. It worked. I’m pregnant!”

Miranda is speechless.

Then she lets out the breath that she’s been holding and breaks out into the biggest smile that Andrea has ever seen. Tears start to make their way down both of their faces.

“You’re having a baby?” She wants to make sure.

“ _We’re_ having a baby.”

“Holy fucking shit.”

“Miranda!” Andrea’s laugh reverberates around the room.

Andrea’s laughter gets muffled when Miranda pulls her tightly against her chest.

“Oh my God, we’re having a baby!” Miranda lets out a joyous laugh. She brings their foreheads together for a moment and then kisses her softly. She swipes her tongue against Andrea’s bottom lip asking for entrance which is accepted immediately. Their tongues dance together gently but with passion lurking underneath. Miranda sighs and breaks the kiss resting her cheek against Andrea’s.

“I can’t believe it worked the first time.” She says pulling her head back to look into Andrea’s eyes.

“I know. We got lucky, huh?”

Neither of them can wipe the smiles off of their faces, which makes them burst out in laughter.

“I love you so much, darling.” Miranda said with a sober expression on her face.

Andrea stops laughing at the exclamation and turns serious. “I know Miranda, I’ve always known. I have never doubted your love for me.”

Miranda cracks a small smile at Andrea’s absolute trust in her.

“And I love you too,” Andrea plants a smacking kiss on Miranda’s lips, causing her to roll her eyes.

“I can’t wait to bring our child into the world.”

Miranda brings her hand down to rest on Andrea’s stomach. Her son or daughter is in there. She and Andrea are going to be parents. She looks up into her wife’s eyes and realizes what she witnessed flashing through Andrea’s eyes when she first woke up. It was the glow of pregnancy. She should have known, it’s what she experienced when she was pregnant with Caroline and Cassidy.

Even though Miranda is not the one carrying their child, she knows that she is glowing too. She closes her eyes and presses a lingering kiss against Andrea’s forehead, thanking whoever is willing to listen that she found love with this beautiful woman.

* * *

 

The next day, Miranda arrives at Runway with a tender smile on her face. This of course, only causes every single person within 10 feet of her to run and duck for cover. La Priestly smiling? Somebody is obviously about to lose their job.

She causes further chaos and confusion in the halls of Runway when she doesn't immediately bark out her instructions for the day. Her current assistants can only watch in horror as Miranda actually hangs up her own coat.

Have they been under performing?

They stare at each other in confusion because they’re pretty sure that Miranda is humming under her breath.

“It’s such a beautiful day, wouldn't you agree?” But Miranda seems to be talking to herself more than anything, as she makes her way to her office, but her assistants automatically answer.

“Yes, Miranda.”

Miranda isn't paying attention to anything. She can’t stop thinking about the events that took place this morning.

Soft laughter echoes around her office.

_They’re having a baby._

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.


End file.
